The Sky Is Filled With Light
by EpicWolf2
Summary: A one-shot for Rein x Shade lovers! I dont know what to put for the summary... Plz enjoy to your hearts content though!


**A short one-shot I thought of because I just thought of it X3 I think it sucks though cause I got lost midway...**

**EDIT: I edditted this and hopefully you like it better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

_I didn't want to think about what happened. I didn't want to remember. I tried so hard to clear my head of it. But every time I saw the dark skies, I thought back to it. _

_It was raining, pouring to be exact. The sky was thick with gray clouds, no light seemed to break through. The rain blinded most of the path, making everything a somewhat blurred image. Many cars were out and driving on the slippery roads. Many people walked on the sidewalk._

_I was one of them. I had forgotten my umbrella at home and was soaked from head to toe. But that didn't seemed to bother me one bit. I was too busy thinking about pointless problems, upset and angry. I didn't pay attention to anything and never bothered to say sorry to the people I bumped in to._

_I began to walked across the street, when someone suddenly called out to me. I could barely hear it over the pouring rain. It came closer. "Shade!" it shouted. I turned to look for the source, but that was when I realized a truck was driving my way at full speed. It's headlights bright and clear, blinding my sight. I tried to move but I wasn't fast enough. "Shade, look out!" the familiar voice shouted._

_Then things started to speed up. I felt a strong force push my back. I blacked out for a second, laying on the ground. I heard a swerve and a crash as I tried to get back to my senses. Once I did, I heard people screaming and running around. When I finally processed everything, I realized who that familiar voice belonged to. I stared up, hoping it wasn't true. Hoping the car had swerved enough that it missed her._

_But I was wrong. I was terribly wrong. In the distance, I saw the faint color of light blue tainted with the color of a dark red that mixed in with the water below it. I walked a bit closer, afraid of what I'd see. I stopped a few feet away from her. I kept hoping she would move, say she was ok. But there was no movement. She just laid there, sprawled on the floor, motionless._

_"Someone call for the ambulance!" a man shouted. Shortly after, the sirens could be heard not too far from the area. But I didn't move at all. My eyes were fixed on her, my ears tuned out everything that was going around me._

_The ambulance came and lifted her gently onto the stretcher and carried her off in the ambulance. Before they closed the door I ran up to them. "Let me come to!" I said without thinking. "She's my friend!" They nodded and let me on. I sat in silence as they placed an oxygen mask on her and tended to her wounds._

_Once we reached the hospital, she was rushed to the emergency room immediately. I was shut out, left waiting outside for the news. After hours of waiting, the doctor came out. "Tell me doctor..." I said scared of the answer. "Will she make it?" He sighed and my head fell._

_"The injuries she sustained caused critical damage to her body. It's a miracle she survived. She's very lucky." I looked up, a bit of hope on my face. "But the worst problem now it that she has fallen into a deep coma. The chances of her waking up are very low." I just sighed and held my head in my hands._

_"Can I see her?" I whispered._

_The doctor sighed again. "I'm sorry son, but she must be left alone for now. Her injuries still need time to heal." Without further discussion, he walked down the long hall and disappeared inside another door. I just sat there, my head still in my hands._

_"I'm so sorry Rein. This is all my fault." I whispered sadly to myself._

I left a little after to tell her family and friends the news. I first told Fine, her sister. She deserved to be the first to know.

"Oh! Shade! I never expected you to visit!" Fine said as she opened the door happily. "Come in!" I stared at her happy face, feeling more worried about telling her. Fine notice my concern. "If your looking for Rein, she was buying me some of my favorite cake at the shopping district. She's a little late but I'm sure she'll be back soon." My concern look still stayed. Finally, I decided to tell her.

"Fine, Rein won't be coming back for a little while." Fine stared at me confusedly. "She was hit. By an oncoming truck." Fine froze for a second.

"What...? She was... hit?" Fine's bright small fell. "That... can't be."

I felt shamed to tell her but she had to know. I explained the story of what happened and by then, she was crying. I patted her head and helped comfort her a little. Then I left and told the rest of her friends. All of them were shocked and saddened as well by the news. Some went to Fine to try and help her get better. Others tried to visit Rein but no one was allowed in.

I waited a week before trying again. But I was turned away. I tried visiting everyday but each time I was denied.

Until finally, I was given a chance. "Shade, you're here a bit early." the nurse said. "I already know what you want, let me ask the doctor." she disappeared behind the door and appeared a few minutes later.

"The doctor said no visitors." I groaned. "But he's willing to make an exception this time." She smiled at me and I smiled back before running towards her room. Once I reached her door, I slid it open silently and walked in. I took a seat next to the bed and quietly sat down.

I watched as Rein slept, her pale face showed no signs of getting better. I started talking. "Rein... I'm so glad you're alright." I stared at he sleeping face. "I'm so deeply sorry. It's all my fault that you got hit. If only I had been paying attention, this accident would have never happened. And if it did, I should have been the one to be hit." I said, my voice shaking a little. I lowered my head and clenched my hands together, resting my forehead on it. I felt tears fall from my face and slowly onto her hand. "Please wake up Rein." I begged. "A lot of people miss you. I miss you." I stuttered. "I love you dearly. Please come back..."

I suddenly felt a light pat on my head. I opened my eyes. "Shade...?" I heard her voice whisper. I looked up and watched. Rein's eyes barely opened. Slowly, she turned her head towards me and softly said, "Why... are you crying?" I didn't reply, I was too shocked to speak.

I finally replied, "Rein... you're back. Thank goodness." I smiled gently and wiped my tears off.

"I'm... so glad... you're... alright... Shade..." she whispered before she fell back asleep.

Shade showed off his gentlest smile and said, "Idiot. It was you who got hit my the truck." I said while putting my hand to my forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright." I looked up and out the window. Streaks of light shown through. "The sky is filled with light today."

* * *

**Tell meh watcha think RxS fans. It was redditted so I hope u enjoyed this better =)**


End file.
